Aluminum tris(8-hydroxyquinoline) (Alq3) is a very stable and highly fluorescent solid-state material, which has utility as the emission and electron-transport layer in organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). See, for example: Tang, C. W.; VanSlyke, S. A. Appl. Phys. Lett. 1987, 51, 913–915; Tang, C. W.; VanSlyke, S. A.; Chen, C. H. J. Appl. Phys. 1989, 65, 3610–3616; O'Brien, D. F.; Baldo, M. A.; Thompson, M. E.; Forrest, S. R. Appl. Phys. Lett. 1999, 74, 442–444; Kido, J.; Hongawa, K.; Okuyama, K.; Nagai, K. Appl. Phys. Lett. 1994, 64, 815–817; Jang, H.; Do, L. -M.; Kim, Y.; Zyung, T.; Do, Y. Synth. Met. 2001, 121, 1667–1668, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. One of the limitations of using Alq3 in OLEDs is its limited processability. See, for example: Friend, R. H.; Gymer, R. W.; Holmes, A. B.; Burroughes, J. H.; Marks, R. N.; Taliani, C.; Bradley, D. D. C.; Santos, D. A. D.; Bredas, J. L.; Logdlund, M.; Salaneck, W. R. Nature 1999, 397, 121–128; Chen, C. H.; Shi, J. Coord. Chem. Rev. 1998, 171, 161–174; each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Currently, OLEDs are typically fabricated by solution-processing, yet Alq3 must typically be vacuum deposited. What are needed are new compounds, materials, compositions, and methods that can address this limited processability problem such that Alq3 can be more amenable to use in OLEDs.